


The Abyss

by rptlotp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV Undyne, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Undertale, basically how they meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: The first time Undyne and Alphys meet.From the POV of Undyne.





	

I was just walking home back from my daily patrol as a guard when I saw someone standing by the valley. Way too close to it, if you ask me. Her feet were touching the edge! I knew that something had to be up. She could fall down there! Even the littlest babies know not to go too close to the valley…

  
As a Royal Guardsman, it is my duty to protect the people. This girl looked like she needed some help, but I didn’t know with what. I couldn’t just go and yell at her to get away from the cliff – that’d be rude, right? Plus, she probably would’ve freaked out, and she already looked… deep in thought. I didn’t want to accidentally scare her over the edge. So I just walked over to her and began some nice, friendly conversation. Like what she thought was at the bottom of the valley! She looked like a scientist, so I thought she might have known. That isn’t weird, right? RIGHT? Stop laughing, I’m talking here.

  
As I was saying… As I got closer to her, I began noticing more about her that I didn’t really see before. Her scientist coat was pretty messed up, all muddy and stuff. In fact, the girl in general looked pretty dirty, and her eyes looked sadly down as she hunched over the abyss. I stared at her for a bit before asking my question.

  
“Where do ya think this cavern leads to?”

  
I think I scared her quite a bit! She seemed really shocked after I spoke. Then she went really red in the face. But… I’m pretty scary, so I’m used to that kinda stuff. An eye patch works wonders to scare off enemies! I let her calm down for a moment, though. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and then I noticed she was pretty cute! But I didn’t say anything, ‘cause I didn’t wanna scare her again.

  
“Um… I-I have all s-sorts of different theories. Y-you see…”

  
She spoke with a little bit of a stutter. I think she was just shy to talk to me! But she kept explaining her theories, and I kept listening. It was so intriguing! Even though I didn’t understand any of the scientific words she used. She went on for hours. Okay, maybe not that long. But long enough for me to nudge her away from the cliff slowly but surely. She didn’t even really notice, ‘cause she was so wrapped up in what she was saying. But then after a while, she stopped and looked really apologetic. Then her stutter, which I hadn’t heard for at least the past minute, returned.

  
“I’m s-sorry. I g-guess I got c-carried away… I-I bet you don’t even care about this k-kind of stuff…”

  
She was trying to apologize for what she told me! I wanted to slap her in the face and tell her YES I CARE ABOUT THIS WEIRD SCIENCE-Y STUFF!!! But that would have been weird, so I didn’t. I just told her normally. Really calmly. It took a lot of restraint, but I did it! That’s when she looked at me again really strangely, like I was the first person to ever care about what she said. Which couldn’t be true, because her theories were so fascinating that everyone had to care… right?

  
“T-thank you.”

  
Her voice was so soft and soothing. Then I saw her eyes flick downward, and she took a step backward out of shock. Even though I had managed to move us a bit further away from the edge, we were still pretty close to it. So I understood where she was coming from. Based on what she described could be down there, it didn’t seem pretty. Then she repeated her words again, this time with no stutter.

  
“Thank you.”

  
I grinned really wide. This cute girl was saying thanks to me! But I had a feeling she wasn’t telling me everything. That was all right though! I saved her from the dangers of the cliff. Which was my goal in the first place. Not to talk to a cute girl just because!! Shut up!!

  
Suddenly, I looked around us and found that it was really dark. We had been talking for so long that it was almost sundown. I didn’t even notice! I quickly thanked her for telling me about the abyss and I was sorry but I was gonna have to go back home. I pat her on the back, but I think I did it a little too hard, because her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Oops. That’s what you get when you’re strong and tough!

  
I rushed off home because I was late for my daily training session! But of course I wouldn’t leave without knowing the girl was okay. So I took one last look back on my way out. I saw her continuing to stand there, head down, with the beginnings of a small smile on her face. I grinned to myself.

  
At the end of the day, I didn’t even learn the girl’s name, or what she was doing beside the valley that night. I don’t think it’s my place to know. But I felt pretty good about how it all ended. I did my duty as a Royal Guardsman and saved someone’s life! I hope we meet again… I have so many things to ask her. Like what the heck is the difference between a “stalactite” and a “stalagmite”?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a class like my other one shot but hope u enjoy anyways


End file.
